United We Stand
by BubblyYork
Summary: With King Uther's sudden death chaos threatens to engulf Britain. Dismissed from her position as a lady in waiting, Evienne finds her entire world turned upside-down at the news that her brother will be the new King. Helping her brother secure his reign against the forces of his newly discovered half-sister Morgan Pendragon will not be an easy task. REPOSTING.
1. Death of the King

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

**Reposting this after I accidently took it down. **

* * *

**Chapter One: Death of the King.**

Focusing on her work, Evienne kept her eyes down as she worked on her sewing that her mistress had instructed her to do; she had been surprised when her father had managed to get her such a fine position. Her father was a knight and that didn't merit much for his status in the kingdom since he had long since retired to his farm where he lived with his family; he had raised three children there and had done his best by them.

Kay, Evienne and Arthur had been well cared for and had wanted for nothing while they had been growing up especially Arthur who seemed to get away with most things. It was hard to believe that she hadn't seen her home in months, Lady Helena often allowed her ladies to travel home to visit their families but as of late the visits had been few and far between.

Things were changing and she feared for the ladies that she had welcomed into her home preparing them for the day that they married and had households of their own to run; she had no children of her own and she treated those in her charge well. Her husband had long since died but from what Evienne heard he had been a good man, who had treated his wife with kindness and granted her freedom to do as she pleased within reason; it had been a quick and sudden illness that had taken him in the end leaving Lady Helena alone.

"I don't know how you can sit here and not be bored," Dindrane complained quietly, her sewing sitting on her lap and she looked out of the window behind them wishing that they could be outside on such a beautiful day. It made the task that they had been assigned even more dull and Dindrane wanted nothing more than to just leave her sewing and go outside; to enjoy the weather before it turned bleak and they were trapped indoors.

Evienne rolled her eyes, smiling at her dearest and closest friend; she could hardly believe that it had been several years since they had meet and the two had become as close as sisters. She'd never had a sister, she had begged her mother so much for one when she had been younger however all she had ended up with was two brothers. Kay and Arthur. There there was a time that she wouldn't have been caught dead doing lady-like things instead she could be found playing with her brothers around the farm where they lived.

"Lady Helena expects us to finish this, I would hate to think what she might do if we disappointed her," Evienne said continuing with her work without pausing, she was sure that they were nearly done anyway. It was no secret that Lady Helena was downsizing her household and no one wanted to be one of the first to be sent home; it would be seen as they had done something wrong if they were so quickly dismissed.

"Have you heard from your brother?" Evienne asked changing the subject knowing that it should help them finish their work, she knew how much Dindrane missed her brother and wished that he would write to her more. He was often away and Evienne could only imagine how busy he was working on the King's orders; she was sure he had important matters to attend to.

Dindrane shook her head, he was the only family that she had left and she hated that she didn't hear from him more; she wished that he would write even if he couldn't tell her what he was doing. The two of them fell into a silence and continued with their work, both of them thinking about the homes that they had left behind to come here and the families that they missed. The doors to the chambers burst open making the two jump in surprise, they both turned to see that it was another lady that had done so and she looked rather panicked.

"Lady Helena has summoned us all, news has arrived from Pendragon Castle," the lady announced rather excited, she couldn't imagine why they would be receiving news from where the King lived but she hoped it was a summons to court. The idea that they might be called there was an exciting one, not many people got to say that they saw King Uther or his beautiful Queen Ingrid.

Evienne and Dindrane shared a look, this was rather unexpected and neither was sure why anyone in Pendragon Castle would be writing to Lady Helena; surely the Queen would not need new ladies.

* * *

"The King is dead," Lady Helena announced to her ladies, a feeling of dread building inside of her as she looked around the room knowing that she would have to dismiss her household and send them back to their families. If it was true and Lady Helena could only imagine what would come next, she had heard rumours that Uther's daughter had returned and claimed her father's throne and had sought an alliance with King Lot.

Lady Helena was no fool, there would be rioting and people would start to fight; there was no way that they could defend themselves here and the place would be quickly over run. The very idea that her ladies would be taken like a dog would take a bitch was enough to make Lady Helena certain of her next move; they must act quickly and there could be no delay.

"That is why I have made the decision that you must all return to your families… we are entering dark days and I pray that we shall make it out of this," Lady Helena told them, many would protest but she knew that there was no way that they could stay here. Whispers erupted in the room, many knew only the rule of Uther not the fighting that had taken place before he had claimed the throne; none knew what would happen now that their King was dead and he had no son that might take his place.

Evienne and Dindrane shared a look, this was not the news that any of them had been expecting; there had been whispers when they arrived that some of them might have even been sent to serve as ladies to the Queen. It was clear that things weren't happy nor would they be staying here, it was a shock and many were left unsure what to do next; there was no telling what home they might have left when they reached there.

Reaching out and taking Dindrane's hand, Evienne offered her a smile no doubt in her mind that her parents would be more than happy to take her in if need be as long as she helped out around the farm. The two had been close friends in their years here together and Evienne would never abandon Dindrane when she needed her most; especially with the land thrown into terror at the death of their King.

"I shall help as many of you as I can make the arrangements to return to your homes," Lady Helena offered, she would be sad to see them go but she wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to them because of her. Slowly the gathering disbursed, many starting to leave the room so that they could start packing so that they could return home; some lingered whispering between themselves about what this could mean for them.

It was no secret that the King might have been the only thing keeping peace across the land; now that he was dead there was no telling what might happen. They knew of his daughter but from what they knew she had been sent to a convent when the King had married his second wife and since then there had not been much of a word from the abandoned daughter.

"What am I to do? Percival is away and I have no idea where he might be," Dindrane whispered knowing that things were a mess, she had never thought that she would find herself without a roof over her head. When her parents had died, they hadn't left their children much and Percival had always looked out for her; he had tried to ensure that she was well cared for and he worked hard to provide for her.

"You will come with me… Father and Mother will not turn you away," Evienne reassured softly, she squeezed her friend's hand before she got to her feet doubting that they would have much time to pack. The roads would be dangerous and there was no telling just what would be waiting for them as they made the ride to her home; the sooner that they made the journey the better.

Dindrane smiled at her, thankful that she had a friend who was willing to help her right now; she would be stuck without Evienne and she couldn't imagine what she would do without her friend. The two of them headed for their Quarters, they were sure that Lady Helena would give ladies horses to travel back to their homes but they would have to be quick before the stables were empty. There were many that would want to leave before the sunset, making the journey to their homes while they had the chance and before the country was engulfed in another war for the throne.

* * *

"Dindrane. I trust you will continue to practice your sewing," Lady Helena encouraged smiling at the girl when she stepped out of the house, she was sad to see each of her ladies leave and she prayed they had a safe journey. She had insisted on speaking with each of them as they left and she would miss each of them in their own way; she was proud of the women that they had each become.

"And I hope to hear you sing again for me soon," Lady Helena continued taking Dindrane's hands, she had changed so much since she had first arrived and it was wonderful to see her come out of her shell. Lady Helena had known her mother and she had been saddened to hear of her passing from the sweat that had also claimed her husband; she was sure she would be so proud of her daughter.

"Thank you for everything Lady Helena… I don't know what I will do without you," Dindrane replied offering her a sad smile, she wasn't sure what she would do now especially when she had no idea where her brother was. It had occurred to her that she might never be able to track her brother down; he had been sent on a mission by the late King before he had died and she didn't even know if Percival would know that Uther had passed.

Lady Helena gave Dindrane a hug, she closed her eyes and prayed that she would find her way; she couldn't imagine what would happen to her if she didn't quickly find her feet. Dindrane was a simple girl and she would make any man a fine wife, she might not have much in the way of a dowry but any man would be lucky to have her by his side.

Stepping away from Lady Helena, Dindrane offered her one final curtsy before she slowly made her way over to the horse that had been secured for her so that she may leave. What little valuables that she could carry with her and that she had were in her pack already mounted to the horse; she felt tears prick her eyes knowing this would be her last time here.

"Evienne," Lady Helena greeted warmly, she was sad to see her go and could fondly remember the day that Sir Ector had dropped his only daughter off to begin her education on becoming a proper lady. She reached out to the girl thinking about how much she had grown in her years of service; she was sure that her father would have no problem finding a good match for her either. Evienne had been a wonderful surprise when she arrived, knowing already how to run a simple household from her mother along with the surprising skill of archery that she had clearly learned from one of her brothers behind her father's back.

"I shall miss you Lady Helena," Evienne told her, she had spent so many years serving the woman and now she was returning home to her family; it was going to be strange and she wished that things hadn't ended this way. In her eighteen years, Evienne had never thought that this would be how things would end; she had assumed that she still had many years in Lady Helena's service. Especially with no sign of a match being made for her by her father, her father hadn't said anything about seeking out a good match for his only daughter when last, she had spoken with him.

"As I shall miss you. I am sure your mother and father will have plenty of things to keep you busy at home… and hopefully your father will find you a good match," Lady Helena encouraged with a smile. The last thing that she wanted for any of her girls was for them to end up with less than happy marriages; she was aware what men could be like and she feared for them all.

Ector was not a rich man, nor did he own a lot of land; the small farm were the family lived was all they had and it wasn't much especially when it came to a dowry for his daughter or finding wives for his sons. Evienne was his only daughter, she had two older brothers if Lady Helena recalled correctly and she wasn't entirely sure what they had gotten up to in recent years but she was sure they were helping around the farm.

Lady Helena ushered her away, this was not the time for long goodbyes and she watched as Evienne mounted the horse that she had been given before her and Dindrane started to ride away. They needed to reach the farm before nightfall, there was no telling what would happen if they weren't and what might happen to them should they be caught on the roads now that the King was dead.

Riding off into the forest, Evienne and Dindrane prayed that they would not run into any bandits on the roads; they didn't have much on them of value that could be used to buy them off. Time was not on their side and Evienne could only hope that her parents would already know that she was on her way home.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	2. Returning Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

**Reposting this after I accidently took it down. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Returning Home.**

Staring at the place that she had called home for many years, Evienne couldn't quite believe that she was back here; she sat silently on her horse for a moment, her eyes searching the fields not spotting her brothers anywhere to be seen. It was strange to see them not causing havoc when they were meant to be tending the fields; her stomach twisted knowing that it wasn't like the farm to be so silent.

Dindrane was silent beside her as they started their final approach to the farm house, neither of them sure what to say as they stared at the place that Evienne called home. The ride had been a long one and the two of them had been careful not to attract too much attention to themselves as they made their way through the countryside to Evienne's home in fear of what would happen if they were caught.

Climbing from her horse, Evienne peered at the house not sure what to expect; normally she had been greeted by now in the rare times that she had been home. The door to the house opened and Evienne's heart pounded in her chest as her eyes landed on her mother who seemed almost surprised to see the two of them here; a frown forming on her face when no one else came to greet them.

"Evienne? What are you doing here?" Gwendolen asked rushing forward and wrapping her arms around her daughter, she had missed her so and she was surprised to see her home. With everything that had happened, Gwendolen hadn't known what to expect next; the last few hours had seen her life turned upside-down and she knew that she had to tell her daughter the truth. No matter how much it broke her heart, Gwendolen was sure that Evienne would understand why it had been kept a secret; for so long; she wanted to protect all her children and this had been the only way.

"Lady Helena sent us away… news of the King Uther's death reached us and she didn't think she'd be able to protect us," Evienne explained softly, she pulled back from her mother and peered over her shoulders still seeing no sign of her father or her brothers. A bad feeling started to form in her stomach and Evienne prayed that nothing bad had happened while she had been away; surely, they would have called her home if something had.

Gwendolen nodded her head, she didn't blame Lady Helena for doing such a thing and she was glad to have her daughter home; the house was rather empty now that her sons had gone away and were not likely to return. Quickly Gwendolen ushered the girls inside, it was getting dark outside and they would be tired from their ride; she closed the door behind them and looked at the two girls.

"I'm afraid that I don't have much to offer you," Gwendolen stated moving towards the fire, she couldn't imagine what the roads were like right now and the weather had been rather fair as of late. Evienne couldn't help but look around feeling even more confused, she couldn't remember a time where her mother had been home alone like this and she couldn't imagine that her father would leave the farm when the King had died.

"Where is everyone? Has father taken them hunting for rabbits again?" Evienne asked recalling the time that her father had taken her brothers hunting with him suffice to say that it hadn't ended well. Gwendolen hesitated for a moment, her back to her daughter as she tried to work out how to break the news; she closed her eyes and cursed Merlin for showing up when he did.

"There's something that I need to tell you," Gwendolen whispered, she slowly turned to face Evienne knowing that she couldn't hide this from her; she had tears in her eyes and she felt like she had betrayed her. Dindrane glanced at her friend, a bad feeling forming in her stomach and she suddenly wished that she had something else to do right now.

Moving back towards the table, Gwendolen saw the look of panic that had formed on Evienne's face and quickly moved to comfort her daughter before she got the wrong idea. Taking her daughter's hand, Gwendolen sat down and took a deep breath not sure where to begin; she wished that her husband was here to help her do this but he was away and she had to deal with that. It would not be fair to keep Evienne in the dark, the news would spread soon enough and Gwendolen had a feeling that this was just the beginning.

"Arthur is the son of King Uther, he is the rightful heir to the throne… he has left to take up his throne and Kay has gone with him," Gwendolen explained, when she had agreed to raise him all those years ago, she had never thought that it would come to this. Gwendolen and Ector had agreed to raise Arthur as their own, they had treated him just as they had treated Kay and Evienne; they had not thought the time would come that Merlin would come to take him away.

It was hard to believe how much had happened within just a few hours and she was still wrapping her head around the fact that after all these years Arthur knew the truth about who he really was. For years Gwendolen and Ector had feared this day coming, feared the changes that it would bring to their family; they had worried that Arthur would not forgive them for hiding this from him.

However, it had been such a relief to hear him say that she would always be his mother and ask to take Kay with him; his sudden change in status not changing how he felt about the family that had raised him. Evienne was silent at her mother's words, she could hardly bring herself to believe that her brother was to be King; Arthur wasn't exactly what she had ever pictured in the next King.

"Years ago, before you were born. A man came to us and asked us to raise Arthur as if he was our own," Gwendolen explained looking down at her hands, she remembered it as if it were yesterday and could remember holding Arthur in her arms for the very first time. From that day on, she had loved Arthur and knew that she would not allow any harm to come to him as long as she was his mother; she had smiled watching him grow up with Kay and Evienne knowing that there would come a day when everything would change for them.

"Why did you never tell us?" Evienne whispered trying to wrap her head around this, she had always looked up to her brothers and it was hard to believe that Arthur was not her brother nor was he her parents child. It was like everything that she had ever known had been turned on it's head and she feared what this could mean for them; there was no telling how the country would take the news that he was Uther's son. There would be people that would not believe his claim no matter who insisted that he was truly Uther's son; Arthur would have to raise for the occasion and Evienne couldn't help but pray that he didn't screw this up.

"Kay went with him?" Evienne whispered after a few moments of thought, she looked up at her mother feeling almost betrayed at the idea that her eldest brother had left without her. Evienne had never thought either of her brothers would ever leave the farm and yet here she was the last of her siblings to remain; she wished that they would have come for her so that she could have gone with them.

Gwendolen nodded her head, she had been surprised too but no less pleased that her sons had gone together; she was sure that they would look after each other no matter what happened. Her heart went out to her daughter, they had assumed that she would remain with Lady Helena and had hoped that would be so; now she was stuck back on the farm with little prospects.

It would be awhile before Arthur had his court set up and Gwendolen was positive that when that happened, he would send for his family that had been left behind; he would be in control of who his sister married by that time. The sister of a King was a fine match and Gwendolen prayed that Evienne would marry well, she wanted the best for her daughter than to be married off to a man that would not be able to provide for her.

"Arthur wanted his brother by his side," Gwendolen told her, she was sure that they would look after each other and she had high hopes that Kay would be able to guide Arthur in the early stages in becoming a King. There would be a lot that needed to be done and Arthur would need help finding his feet, the role of a King was not one that he had been prepared for and Kay's nature would help him prepare Arthur.

Evienne stared at her mother for a moment, she wasn't sure that she could deal with this right now; she didn't say a word as she got to her feet and headed to where her room used to be. She wanted to be alone for a little while, her head was swimming and she didn't know what to say; she didn't want to believe that Arthur wasn't her brother and that Kay had left her behind.

Laying down on her bed, Evienne buried her face into her pillow and closed her eyes; she just wanted nothing more than her brothers back.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	3. Fleeing the Farm

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

**Reposting this after I accidently took it down. **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Fleeing the Farm.**

"Evienne wake up," Gwendolen commanded shaking her daughter awake, panic consuming her knowing that they didn't have much time and they had to act quickly; there was a chance that it was already too late for them all to escape. It had been a few hours since her talk with Evienne and everyone had retired for the night; Gwendolen had understood that such news would take time for Evienne to digest and had allowed her some space to think.

"Mother?" Evienne croaked confused about what was going on, she was tired and she glanced across the room to where Dindrane had been sleeping to find her friend being woken up as well. She had no idea what was happening and she peered at her mother as she wondered just what had made her wake them in the middle of the night. Gwendolen moved swiftly through the room, listening carefully for any sign that the house had been breeched and that the invaders were done searching through the outhouses.

"We must hurry, there isn't much time," Gwendolen whispered urging them out of their beds, the sound of something crashing outside made them all jump and Gwendolen knew that their time was running out. Her heart pounded in her chest and she held her hands out in front of her in an attempt to not bump into any of the furniture in the room; the darkness around them only offered them so much protection.

Sharing a look, Evienne and Dindrane hurried after Gwendolen fearing that the farm was being attacked by raiders just as Lady Helena had feared her home would be. They knew what would happen to the three of them if they were captured, it would not end well for the three women; they would be raped and murdered, perhaps even taken from everything that they had known.

"You must go to Camelot Castle," Gwendolen urged the girls knowing that this would be their only hope, she lead them towards the back of the house trying to feel her way along the walls as they moved. The men attacking seemed focused on destroying the outer buildings for now but that wouldn't last much longer; they were looking for something and Gwendolen could only guess what that was. There was no doubt in her mind what would happen if the raiders got their hands on Dindrane and Evienne; she didn't want that for them and she would do her best to protect them.

"Us? What about you?" Evienne asked frightened, she looked behind her at the front door knowing that any moment that the door could be broken down and the raiders would come for them; they would rip through the house without a second thought. Pushing open the back door, Gwendolen peered out and was relieved that there was no sign of anyone out that way; there was a clear run to the stables so that they could grab a horse.

"Don't worry about me, you both need to get out of here," Gwendolen encouraged softly, she signalled for them to exit the house and stared at her daughter knowing this was quite possibly the last time she would see her. Her only blessing was that her family would be safe, she would fight with everything that she had and she knew that if she died then she would do so protecting her family.

Wrapping her arms around Evienne, Gwendolen closed her eyes as she prayed that everything would be alright; she loved her children and she had done her best for all three of them. The sound of crashing towards the front of the house pulled the two of them apart and Gwendolen offered Evienne a watery smile; tears filling her eyes at the goodbye that they were sharing.

"Go," Gwendolen whispered to Evienne, she pushed her daughter away from her and closed the door; just as the front door to the house gave way and the raiders entered the house. It was then that Gwendolen realised that the men weren't raiders at all, they were soldiers and she had no idea what they could want from them; they grabbed her and dragged her from the house.

Gwendolen could only struggle against the hold that they had on her while others set fire to the home that she had shared with her family. Once outside, Gwendolen could see the devastation that had been caused and her stomach dropped as she saw the man that was sitting on a horse a little away looking rather pleased with himself.

Beside him was a woman in a black dress on a brown horse, her face twisted into a scowl that made her look angry; her dark eyes taking in the farm that was now starting to burn around them. Struggling against the guards, Gwendolen stared at the two knowing that this was far from an accident; there was no denying that the woman who was seated before her was the daughter of Uther.

It might have been many years since Morgan Pendragon had been seen but it was hard not to see how much the girl favoured her mother in looks; Gwendolen remembered the late Queen well and had been shocked to learn of her death. The woman might have spent the last fifteen years in a nunnery, banished there by her father when he had remarried; it was a sight better than what had been originally planned for the King's daughter. There had been rumours from what Gwendolen recalled, whispers that Uther had originally planned to have her murdered in favour of a child that he'd had with his new wife.

"Is there no one else?" Morgan demanded from the guards, her eyes searching as if expecting her newly discovered brother to appear from the flames to confront her. She felt a grim satisfaction to burn the place that Arthur had called home and she thought it best considering he was laying claim to her throne; he would regret his decision to leave this place when she was done with him. The affirmative was given and Morgan eyed King Lot, it was with his army that she was backing her claim; she was Uther's only true heir and her marriage to King Lot would secure her place.

"Let's see the new King's resolve when it comes to the woman that raised him," Morgan mused before turning her horse and starting to leave; she cared not for what happened next only that it would help her gain her throne from the imposter. King Lot watched her leave over his shoulder before sliding down from his horse, he fixed his leather gloves as he walked closer to Gwendolen eyeing the woman that had been captured by his men. His eyes roamed over her form before smirking to himself, he slapped her making Gwendolen stumble back; her head turning away from King Lot and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Let's see how brave that son of yours really is when confronted with your body," King Lot sneered determined to make Arthur suffer for the murder of his son; he would make sure that he was avenged for what had happened to him. His son had been slaughtered and dumped in a field, not the death that he had deserved and it had left King Lot without his heir; his marriage alliance with Morgan would not only unite their kingdoms but would provide him with a new heir. The woman was beautiful and he had no doubts that she would give him the son that he now needed to secure his reign; he would do anything to make sure that it was his dynasty to survive.

Gwendolen glared at him before spitting in her face, she didn't care what happened to her; her children were safe and she was sure that Evienne had been able to get away. She knew that there was no hope for her and that whatever Lot and Morgan had planned, it would only end in her death; she just hoped that she got to see her children one last time before that happened.

Lot wiped off his face then pulled his fist back and punched her, he stared down at her in disgust; how dare a peasant treat their King in such a way. He felt satisfied when he heard a crunch when his fist made connection with her face, her cry of pain enough for him as he turned away from her and walked back to his horse; it would be a long walk for her to Camelot from here.

From a distance on a hillside, Evienne and Dindrane watched what was happening; neither of them daring to breath or say a word knowing that Gwendolen had sacrificed herself so that they could get away. The two of them watched as the soldiers started to leave, Gwendolen being dragged behind a horse as the small army started to leave the burning farm.

Slowly moving from their hiding space, Dindrane looked to Evienne not knowing what to say to her friend that might make this better; what they had witnessed was horrible and she couldn't imagine how her friend felt. Evienne didn't say a word walking over to the horse that they'd managed to secure, her back to the burning farm knowing that if she looked at it any longer then she would cry. It would be a long ride to Camelot and Evienne didn't know what her brothers would be able to do; she closed her eyes praying that her mother wouldn't suffer too much and that she'd be okay.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	4. Camelot Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

**Reposting this after I accidently took it down. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Camelot Castle****.**

"That's Camelot Castle?" Dindrane asked staring at the castle that sat across from them, the place was in ruins and she couldn't imagine a King living here; she could only imagine what the inside was like. It was nothing special and she almost wondered if they had come to the wrong place; she looked over Evienne's shoulder knowing that this was not a place that the late King Uther had used.

Castle Pendragon had been the main home of Uther and from what they had witnessed back at the farm, now the stronghold of Morgan and Lot who were likely using it at their base of operations until a decision was made on where they would rule from. Nudging their horse forward, Evienne could only think about what they might find when they reached the castle; it had taken them three days to get here and she feared just what might have happened to her mother in that time.

Not only would Gwendolen have been beaten and likely tortured while she had been in their hold but there was also the fact that there had been no sign of Ector on their travels to Camelot. They had travelled as quickly as they could from the farm but it had still taken them days especially with having to avoid bandits and the like while they travelled; they had done their best to move unnoticed.

Slowly the two of them approached the castle, they had no idea what to expect when they arrived and they were surprised to see how many people seemed to have already gathered there. Despite the fact that Arthur had only held residence here for a short amount of time, there seemed to be quite the abundance of people that had gathered at the castle to take up living there.

Pulling the horse to a stop, Evienne waited for Dindrane to slide off before she did the same; they had no idea who they were meant to seek out to help them now that they had arrived. It wasn't as if Arthur would be just anywhere around especially if he was a King, they would have to find the right person who would hopeful not dismiss them and cause a delay in reuniting Evienne with her brothers.

"Can I help you?" a man asked approaching the two wiping his hands as he did so, he had spotted them arrive and wasn't sure what to make of two beautiful young woman arriving alone. Many that came here were with their families or had come for work, in the days since residence had been taken in the castle the man could not think of a reason why any ladies would come before a real court was established. There was also the fact that the roads were dangerous now, the county still divided at the news of Uther's death and no one was certain about who was the true next heir to the throne with Morgan around.

"We're looking for Kay or Arthur? It's a matter of importance," Evienne said not wanting to say too much to the stranger, she had no idea who she could or could not trust here. She didn't want to find herself in danger just because she had said the wrong thing to the wrong person; she just wanted to find her brothers and quickly so she could tell them what happened at the farm.

"I am sorry but the King will see no one," the man informed them with a shake of his head, he was sure that most would have heard what had happened the night before and the King and his brother were still in shock. The actions of King Lot would not be forgotten anytime soon and would forever mar what had happened on what could have been a great start for them; instead it had left the young King in mourning.

"He will want to see me… I have news that is of great importance to him," Evienne insisted, her brown eyes taking in the man wondering just what could have happened to make Arthur not want to see anyone. Her mind raced with the possibility that she had arrived too late but she shook them from her mind; she knew nothing until she saw her brothers and only then could she be sure about her suspicions. It might have been three days ride for her but she was sure that in that time that Morgan and Lot would have had time to make their desires known especially if they had her mother.

"As I said. The King will see no one," the man replied not giving anything away, he crossed his arms knowing that whatever she had come to share with Arthur could wait; he wasn't going to disturb the King while he grieved for his mother. The brutal murder of Gwendolen had come as a horrible surprise, the man recalled having to restrain Arthur when the young King had lunged forward in an attempt to save her but it had been too late.

Lot's sword had gone through her back and Morgan had only stated that this was to be the only warning that Arthur would get; she wanted her throne and she wasn't going to allow her half-brother to take it from her. The fact that Morgan was willing to forge an alliance with the man that had been Uther's greatest rival did not still well with Leontes; he had been Uther's champion and he knew that the woman had no idea who she was dealing with.

Dindrane shifted awkwardly behind Evienne, she peered at her friend not sure what else they could do; she peeked around anxiously knowing that arguing with the knight would not do them any good. If Arthur was not seeing anyone then it had to be for a good reason, they could only wait until he was willing to see people before they would be allowed to approach him.

Evienne opened her mouth to retort when her eyes caught on the sight of her oldest brother over the shoulder of the man; her eyes watering when their eyes locked and she knew that her news may have come too late. Kay rushed down the stairs and hurried over, his eyes firmly locked on his sister and he did not hesitate to wrap her up in his arms; holding her close relieved to see that she would not meet the same fate at their mother.

"I was so worried. I heard that Lady Helena had dismissed her household… I did not know if you had returned home," Kay said trying to will away the tears that threatened to fall while he held her. There would be much for them to discuss and he did not find joy in the fact that he would have to share the news of their mother's fate; he was thankful that he would not have to do so alone.

Arthur had been devastated at their mother's death, unsure how to even react to Igraine now that the only mother that he had truly ever known was gone and everything was falling apart around him.

* * *

"Evienne? You're here," Arthur announced jumping up from his chair and away from Merlin who had been talking to him about their next move after the stunt that King Lot had pulled the night before. He hurried across the room and wrapped his arms around his sister, happy that she was here and she would help him with building a new and better Britain, where his people can live in peace.

Even when he had left the farm with Kay, Arthur had known that once he had settled here that he would send for Evienne; he wanted his siblings at his side while he took the throne and he could imagine no one better to guide him. Kay hesitated behind the two, they had to tell Evienne what had happened but he wasn't sure how to break the news to her; there had never been a time where he'd had to share something so heart-breaking. She was sure to be devastated and Kay still couldn't believe that they were in this situation; he had never thought that this was how they're lives would work out.

"Lady Helena dismissed us all. I was at the farm with mother until a couple of days ago when we were attacked," Evienne explained shaking her head, she pulled back from Arthur and offered him a weak smile. A concerned look filled Arthur's face as he realised that Evienne had been at the farm when Morgan and Lot had raided it and taken their mother hostage; he couldn't imagine what he would have done if he'd lost her as well.

"Mother was captured and the farm has been destroyed," Evienne informed them with a shake of her head, their home was gone and she couldn't quite wrap her head around the idea of that. Kay shared a look with Arthur, he could only imagine what had happened and he was relieved that Evienne had been spared the fate that their mother had. Behind them Dindrane and Leontes stood silently, neither of them wanting to break the moment between the siblings while they talked about what had happened to their home.

"Evienne… Mother was murdered before us last night," Kay informed breaking the news gently to her, he watched the devastation form on her face; tears in her eyes and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. Arthur slowly moved forward afraid that Evienne might reject his attempt to comfort her; he was sure she would blame him for what had happened.

"I feared that would be her fate… but I hoped that perhaps she would be spared," Evienne said shaking her head, she rested her head on Kay's shoulder and wished that she could have seen her mother one last time. Her sacrifice would not be forgotten and Evienne vowed to do everything in her power to make sure that her mother's death would not be in vein; she would make Gwendolen proud.

"This is my fault. If I had never claimed the throne then mother would still be alive," Arthur whispered shaking his head, everything was a mess and this certainly wasn't what he had pictured when he had been told he was a King's son. He had thought that it would bring him glory and fortune instead he was living as a pauper and their mother had been murdered because of his actions. Evienne pushed back from Kay and looked at Arthur, she shook her head, Gwendolen would not have wanted him to blame himself for what had happened to her; she had died protecting her children and she had known that she had succeeded in keeping them safe.

"No. You did the right thing in claiming your birth right," Evienne told him moving towards him, she wrapped her arms around him whatever happened now that they had to stick together; they would avenge their mother's death. Evienne doubted that Morgan would have left Arthur alone when she came to learn about him, she would have wanted to remove him as a challenge to her throne and would have come to the farm anyway.

They had no idea what might have befallen their father, they only had each other to depend on; if they were going to succeed in this then they had to work together. Arthur hugged Evienne close and offered Kay a weak smile, he would do anything to make this right and he prayed that he was making the right decision to become King.

The funeral of their mother would take place on the morrow and there was nothing that could be done to fix what had been done; she would be buried not far from the castle with a view of the beach and the ocean. A place where she could rest in peace and watch over her son's growing reign, see that her life had been given to make sure that her children were safe and they would make sure that she was remembered.

"Leontes… could you please find my sister some chambers so that she might rest," Arthur asked stepping back and turning to the knight, he had to finish talking with Merlin and she looked exhausted. Not that he could blame her considering everything that had happened, a bed to sleep in would be welcome and there were many rooms to choose from especially considering how empty the castle was. Leontes moved away from Dindrane and bowed to his King, he certainly had not expected this when the young woman had arrived; he had thought that it was another wishing to cause the King some grief so soon after losing his mother.

"Of course, My King," Leontes agreed before showing Evienne out with Dindrane following them not sure what else to do but knowing that it would not be right for her to remain in the presence of Arthur and his counsellors. The fact that several of Uther's knights were here filled her with hope, perhaps her brother would come here looking for her and would serve Evienne's brother now that he was King; waiting here was the only option that she had.

Arthur watched them leave, he could only hope that Lot's parting words to him wouldn't come back to haunt him; he didn't know how he would protect what little family that he had left especially from the other man. Lot was not known from his kindness and the brutal murder of Gwendolen did not fill Arthur with hope that his threat could be ignored easily.

They would need to be on his guard and there was no way that Arthur was going to allow anything to happen to the only family that he had left; Kay and Evienne were here with him and he did not know where their father might be. He did not hold out much hope that their father had not been slaughtered in the forest surrounding the farm; he hoped to one day rebuild it so that the lands could be returned to Kay. The place had held so many fond memories of the three of them, they had been happy there and Arthur wished for it to remain a happy place despite the fact that they had lost their mother.

"Where were we?" Merlin stated pulling Arthur from his thoughts, he signalled for the boy to come and sit since there was much for them still to discuss and do. Arthur would be a fine King with a little moulding and he would go down in history as one of the greats if he listened to what Merlin had to say.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	5. A Burial and A Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

**Reposting this after I accidently took it down. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: A Burial and A Reunion****.**

Closing her eyes while she listened to Kay, Evienne stood beside her brothers as their mother was buried atop a hill not far from the castle; they were surrounded by knights and other people who had come for the funeral. A part of her didn't want to accept that it was her mother in the grave but there was no way that her brothers would lie to her about what had happened; the details still made her stomach turn at the mere thought of how Gwendolen had suffered.

Her last days would have been torture and Evienne could not imagine how she had made it to the castle and how she had been treated. Evienne squeezed her eyes trying to fight back the tears that she knew where growing; she wanted the man that had done this to suffer, she wanted to make sure that he knew what it was to lose.

She reached out and took Kay's hand once he had finished his prayer over their mother's grave; Evienne squeezed his hand glad to know that she wasn't alone in this. Her brothers had suffered watching their mother murdered for something that she had no control over, she wanted nothing more than to believe that together they would bring about a better world in her memory.

If Evienne hadn't fled when she had then she'd probably have been killed like their mother had; her brothers would have been forced to bury not only their mother but their younger sister as well. A fate that neither brother wanted to dwell on, they were here together and they would make sure that it stayed that way; they were siblings and they would defend each other until their last breath.

"I can't believe that she's gone," Evienne whispered wishing that things could have gone differently when she had last spoken with her mother that she would have convinced her to leave with her and Dindrane. They could have escaped together and they wouldn't be burying her in the ground now, instead she would be fussing over the state of the castle and making sure they all ate well.

Kay nodded, he couldn't believe it either and it was clear that things weren't going to be as he had pictured when Arthur had been revealed as the son of the late King. They were in for a fight to keep Arthur's throne from his half-sister and another King, both prepared to murder them all to get what they wanted; it wasn't going to be easy and they were having to find their feet pretty quickly.

"I want to stay with her on my own," Arthur announced stepping forward, his eyes focused only on the place where their mother was being buried; he ignored the look that Evienne shot him not caring what she might say. He wanted a moment to wrap his head around this, the dreams that he had been having that seemed to haunt him and the fact that his newly discovered half-sister seemed intent on murdering those he cared about.

Evienne stared at him wondering if he had completely lost his mind, they weren't on the farm anymore; where he could wander off and do as he pleased while they picked up the slack, he was King now and he needed to act like it. He moved away from the grave and a couple of the knights came forward to seal the tomb where Gwendolen rested; only for Arthur to turn back and stop them not ready for his mother to be shut away forever.

Watching the scene for a moment, Evienne couldn't bare to deal with this when everything felt so raw; she walked away and towards her horse not wishing to linger. Reaching the grey mare that she had ridden to the spot, Evienne swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced back to her mother's grave and where Arthur was stood with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry for your loss, my lady," Leontes murmured approaching her, he remembered losing his own mother and it hadn't been easy; he was sure that she would have been proud of the man that he had become. His father had been lost fighting for Uther, it left him alone now but he knew that it wouldn't remain that way for long; he was engaged to be married to a woman his parents would approve of.

"Evienne," she corrected him, she was no lady since her father was nothing more than a mere knight; she was no higher in status than Leontes despite the fact that Arthur was her brother. Nothing had truly changed for her and Evienne did not wish for other to treat her any different than before.

Leontes did not reply instead he steadied her horse, he doubted that Arthur would be out here long and if the man wanted to remain alone then there was no reason that he could not make sure that the others didn't get back to the castle safely. Getting onto the back of her horse, Evienne stared at the grave one last time and prayed that her mother was in a better place; that she was at peace after what had happened to her.

The loss of one parent was hard enough and she couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose another; she looked away from the grave as she felt tears building in her eyes again at the thought of their father. Kay pulled his horse up alongside hers before they started the ride back to Camelot; the two talking quietly about all that they had missed since they last saw one another.

They made it part way down the hill when a figure appeared in the distance, a man staggering as he made his way through the long grass; his movements catching the eyes of those who were traveling back to the castle. Evienne pulled her horse to a stop as the figure drew nearer, her eyes locked on the man as he slowly became clear to them; he was dirty and bruised from his travels but there was no denying who he was.

"Is that who I think it is?" Kay asked stopping his horse, he had feared the worse but now being able to see the man; he almost felt like a fool for believing that he was dead. Ector staggered his way forward, he had travelled many days by foot after returning to the farm to find it burned to the ground; he had come all this way hoping that he would not be too late.

"Father!" Kay cried jumping down from his horse, he hurried towards Ector almost relieved to see him; he had feared that he had been killed by Lot just like their mother had. Evienne followed after him, she could barely believe that he was here; she watched Kay hug their father knowing that their reunion was quickly catching attention of those around them.

"It is so good to see you," Ector whispered closing his eyes and hugging his eldest to him, only when he opened them, did he realise that his daughter was here to. Of course, he had been expected to be greeted by two of his children; he had been so proud when Arthur had asked if Kay could join him on his travels.

"Evienne? Oh, how I have missed you," Ector said taken back at how much his only daughter had grown since he had last seen her; he pulled her into a hug and held her for a moment glad to see that she was here. Kay smiled watching the scene after everything that had happened, he hadn't wanted to admit that he had been worried that their father had been lost as well; they might never have found his body, he'd just be gone. Kay and Evienne shared a look as she hugged their father, they had to tell them what had happened to their mother; everyone would be talking about it and there was no escaping what had happened.

"What is it?" Ector asked sensing that there was something that he had missed, he looked between his children before Kay moved forward and rested a hand on his shoulder. Breaking the news as gently as he could, Kay told their father of their mother's murder; her suffering had been needless and he wished that he would have been there to protect her.

Ector crumbled at the news of Gwendolen was gone, he didn't know what he would do without her and he felt angry that he had not been there to protect her at the farm. Kay pulled him into a hug, he closed his eyes unable to forget and it would be something that would haunt him for the rest of his life; he would never forgive Lot for what he had done.

They would have their revenge and they would make sure that the people that had caused Gwendolen to suffer would pay for what they had done; she had been defenceless and they had killed her just to prove that no one was safe from them. Evienne slowly moved forward, she reached out and touched her father's shoulder; she knew that this was hard but this was no place to discuss what had happened. Pulling himself together, Ector took a deep breath vowing that he would make Lot pay for what he had done; he swore to himself that if it was the last thing, he did then he would kill Lot himself.

"Where is Arthur?" Ector asked worried what his younger son might have gotten himself into, he had heard whispers of what had happened and he knew that the farm was gone now. Kay looked up the hill towards the cliffs that they had just left, he very much doubted that Arthur had stayed but it was worth a look. After everything they only had each other and Arthur wold be relieved to see Ector especially with the guilt that he carried.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	6. Protect Your Future King

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Protect Your Future King.**

"We need to move fast. We now have four dawns before King Lot will attack," Merlin said to the gathering of guards, his eyes sweeping the small single that had gathered when he had called them. It wasn't much but it was a start and Merlin knew that every single man here would give his life to protect Arthur; he had no doubts that the fight would not be an easy one and it was far from over.

"Strengthen every aspect of our defences. All guards on all exits and entrances. Challenge anyone you don't recognise," Merlin commanded, in Arthur's absence it had fallen to him to arrange such things and he wasn't wasting anytime. Lot and Morgan would strike again, their combined forces would create havoc in the country and Merlin refused to allow the country to fall in such away; he could not see the throne fall to a brute like Lot.

"Trust no one," Merlin stated aware that not everyone that resided in the castle would be trust worthy; any of them could be spies for Morgan and furthering her agenda. He had not worked this hard to make sure that the country would have a King that it deserved only for Morgan to come along and mess it up with her marriage alliance with the King of Lothian.

"We don't have enough forces," one of the knights told him, they were out numbered and fighting against a much bigger army even one with the reputation that Lot's army had. It would be a slaughter and there was no way that they alone could beat back an army that skilled when they numbered so few; they would no help and quickly if they were to win this war.

"Leave that to me," Merlin replied already having a plan in mind, one that would shift things into their favour and he had no doubts that it would shake Morgan's claim as the true heir to the throne.

"As of now you have one single priority. Protect Arthur. Protect your future King," Merlin instructed them before he stalked away leaving the small gathering to wonder just what he would do. Slowly the group dispersed, heading off in different directions to prepare the castle for the coming days; none of them just how bad this would get especially if Lot attacked in full force.

Leontes wandered up onto the battlements, his eyes tracing the line seeking out any weakness that could be used against them when the fighting begun; it wasn't just the castle that needed defending but the people that were here and that couldn't fight. They would be slaughtered in the fight and Leontes didn't think that Lot had any intentions of just stopping when Arthur was gone; he would carry on until all of Arthur's supporters were dealt with.

Coming to a complete stop, Leontes blinked surprised to find Evienne standing on the battlements; the young woman still wearing black in mourning for her mother. He hesitated not sure if he should approach her and disturb her while she appeared lost in her thoughts; he had assumed that she'd be wherever her father was now that they had been reunited.

"It's quiet up here," Evienne stated not turning to look at him, her eyes scanning the fields that surrounded the castle; she was grateful for the peace especially with everything that was going on. Ector had retired wishing for some time to grieve, he had lost his wife of twenty years and for now he wanted nothing more than to mourn while he still had the chance to do so.

"It is," Leontes agreed hesitating for a moment, he walked closer to her and stood beside her looking out over the fields that surrounded them; there was nothing to see for miles and it seemed like the world was at peace. At least for now, this place would soon be a battlefield and there was no telling what would be left once Lot's army rolled through; they would butcher everyone in their way. The two of them stood in silence, neither knowing what to say considering what would happen in a matter of days; the fight for the throne had begun and it would not end well for anyone.

"Can Merlin be trusted?" Evienne asked turning to look at Leontes, her dark eyes tracing the outline of his face; she wished to know if the man that her brother now had as his chief advisor was someone that they could trust. There was something about him that made Evienne uneasy and she couldn't shake the feeling that they'd all just become pawns in a game that they didn't belong in.

They had already lost Gwendolen and Evienne couldn't shake the feeling that more of them would die in the attempt to gain a throne that Arthur didn't seem guaranteed to win; the odds were stacked against them and there was nothing she could do. They had lost much and Arthur's reign hadn't even truly begun, people weren't flocking to him and they would need all the help that they could get to win this fight.

"He was a trusted advisor to Uther," Leontes replied carefully, not revealing much about the man that he had always been rather unsure of; he didn't think that his words would offer Evienne much comfort. Whatever Merlin's motives were, he was the one that seemed to be leading right now especially while Arthur used his time to mourn the death of his mother.

They may have only buried Gwendolen that morning but there was still much to be done and the mourning period that Lot had granted them was not going to give them much time before a war broke out. Arthur's time to mourn needed to be short and Leontes didn't blame him for wanting time to wrap his head around all of this; so much had happened in a short space of time and it was only going to get worse.

Evienne frowned at his words not sure what to make of what Leontes had told her, it didn't help her now when she needed answers; she knew little of Uther and how he had run things to decide how that would answer her question. After what had happened, Evienne wished to believe that Merlin wasn't just leading them down a path that could very well end in the death of her loved ones.

"Whatever Merlin is planning. He has the best interests of the country at heart," Leontes explained, they had to trust in each other or they were no better than those who would seek to bring them down. The last thing that they needed was for them to be distrustful of each other, no matter how they personal felt about their companions; they had to have each other's backs.

Evienne nodded before turning to head back inside, he had given a lot to think about and she hoped that this would work out; the thought of burying anyone else did not appeal to her. Watching Evienne disappear, Leontes sighed before turning back to head the way that he had come only to find Arthur there.

"My King," Leontes stated surprised, he bowed his head to Arthur not expecting the younger man to have returned so soon; he wondered when he had come back from the beach where he had wandered to after burying his mother. He had changed since returning by the looks of it and Leontes wondered just how much he had heard; he hadn't even realised that someone was sneaking up on them.

Approaching Leontes, Arthur contemplated what he wished to say knowing that he had a big ask for the man that had been his father's champion and now was his; he wasn't even sure that it was something doable. Looking out of the battlement, Arthur rested his hands against the stone wall and considered his words; he picked at the wall and wondered what battles this place had seen.

"I have lost so much since starting this journey. I can not bear the thought of losing anyone else," Arthur explained, he had done a lot of thinking while at the beach that flanked the castle and he knew that he had to protect what he had. The loss of his mother would haunt him and Arthur was determined not to have to bury anyone else; he knew that Kay and his father could defend themselves.

"I would ask you to protect my sister. Ensure that no harm comes to her, I would never forgive myself…" Arthur asked of him, he couldn't even bring himself to finish and he prayed that he'd never have to think of things like that. There was no telling what Gwendolen's final days had been like for her, Arthur didn't want to picture what Lot and his men might had done to the woman that had raised him.

The very idea that they were heading to war had made him consider what might happen to the women that resided in the castle and his sister should the battle go South. Evienne was only a couple of years younger than him, he couldn't imagine anything happening to her and Arthur would do his best to protect her but that just didn't seem possible.

"I shall do my upmost to keep her safe," Leontes vowed, he couldn't guarantee that he would be able to keep her safe but he would do his best to protect her; he nodded to Arthur hoping to ease his mind at least with this. The two men stared out across the field, they had no idea what would happen when Lot came from them all but they could only hope that whatever Merlin had planned would work.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	7. Sword in the Stone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sword in the Stone.**

"You have a big task today," Merlin stated leading Arthur and Kay through the keep, there was much for them to do and with the castle preparing for Lot's attack; they needed to make sure that nothing was left to chance. If he was going to succeed in installing Arthur as the new King then there was something that they had to do that could not be delayed; they didn't have time for mistakes or distractions.

"You say that every day," Arthur replied climbing down the steps after Merlin, Kay was behind him and he wasn't entirely sure what the old man was talking about; it seemed no different to everything that he was expected to do. Since Merlin had shown up on the farm, his entire life had been turned upside down and this was certainly not what Arthur had expected when told he was the new King.

"This is ya biggest," Merlin called back, he had thought about this carefully and he was sure that this would work in their favour; they needed something to rally the people to Arthur's cause. The last thing that they needed with Morgan in the picture was for her to gain a further upper hand, it was no secret that her alliance with Lot was going to cause Arthur quite a bit of trouble.

"A King exists primarily as an idea. We persuade the people to believe in the idea of you. We can make it a reality," Merlin called back to them, ignoring the little chatter that had occurred between the two brothers as he made his way towards the stables. There was quite a bit for them to do and no time for them to waste, if Arthur was going to be the King then they had to gain the sport of the people; prove that he was the rightful heir to the throne and was destined for it.

"Leontes will join us. He has the equipment that you need," Merlin stated patting the other man on the shoulder before they continued on the way through the small market that had set itself up in the castle. It was a good sign that people had come here and a community was setting itself up around the castle; it would be Arthur's main base and a sign that there were people that supported him.

"How do I become a new idea?" Arthur asked once they reached the horses, he didn't understand just what Merlin was expecting him to do especially since he needed Kay's help and Leontes was bringing equipment to help him with the task. He nodded to Evienne who appeared looking rather confused about where they were disappearing off to this time; she wasn't about to be left behind especially when they were heading off on some quest by the looks of it.

"By doing the impossible," Merlin told him with a smile, if everything went as planned then they would be able to strike back against Lot and Morgan before the war truly begun. Preparations were already in place to secure the castle and if all went well the perhaps this could end in as little bloodshed as possible; the people didn't need a war with everything else that was going on in the lands.

"Well that sounds simple enough," Kay joked patting Arthur on the shoulder before moving to mount his horse, it was better than sitting around the castle and just waiting for the fighting to start. If this was a chance for his brother to prove his worth as King then perhaps it would help them in the long run; they had to do something to get the edge on Lot and Morgan.

Evienne watched the four men for a moment, she raised an eyebrow at Arthur almost daring him to tell her that she couldn't come with them; she had no intentions of being left behind. The castle would be fine in Igraine's hands while they were gone and their father was resting; his chambers not far from where Evienne had been housed and he had wanted some time to refresh himself.

"This will not be a journey for the faint of heart," Merlin tried to warn her, he did not like the idea of Arthur's sister accompanying them where they were going. The last thing that he wanted was for anyone else around to undermine his authority, he wasn't sure what to make of Evienne but he had a feeling that the woman would be hard to convince of his intentions for Arthur.

"Then I shall be just fine," Evienne replied moving to mount a horse, she would not be deterred and if Arthur needed Kay's help for this then he might very well need her as well.

* * *

Staring up at the waterfall that Merlin had brought them to, Evienne couldn't help but feel rather anxious about just what the man had planned for her brothers; she stood beside Leontes trying to cover up her concern. After already burying her mother, the last thing that Evienne wanted was to add one or both of her beloved brothers to the list; they had only just been reunited and Evienne didn't want to be separated from them now.

"The Romans believe that sword belong to Mars, their God of War," Merlin stated staring up at the sword that was impended in a rock at the top of the waterfall; it was surrounded by the elements and he knew that this would be the day that made Arthur. If he could do this then no one would doubt him, the throne would be his and not even Morgan would be able to deny him especially given her own claims for the throne.

"We all know the legends, thank you, we were told them as children," Arthur stated interrupting Merlin before he could continue, he recalled hearing such tales when he was a boy. He'd curled up by the fire with Evienne while their father had told them the tale of the sword in the stone and what it stood for; Kay running around pretending to be a knight with his wooden sword.

"How long as it really been there?" Kay questioned staring at the sword, he could already guess why they had come here even if Arthur hadn't worked it out yet; he didn't even know if it was possible to remove the sword from the stone. It seemed like a fools errand and he very much doubted it would be easy, everyone would probably be trying to pull it out especially if it meant that they could be King.

"Nobody knows exactly how long, today you retrieve it," Merlin informed them starting to dismount the horse, he ignored Arthur's protest knowing that one way or another it was going to happen. It was time for the boy to do something for himself for once and it would start with him retrieving the sword of legend; this would be the day that Arthur's rule truly begun.

"The legend is clear, who ever pulls the sword from that rock shall be the King to unite all of Britain," Merlin said approaching the waters edge, his eyes remaining on the sword even as Arthur came to stand next to him.

"It's been there for centuries, no one has ever done it before so why do you think I can?" Arthur asked him, he stared up at the sword doubting that someone like him would be able to remove it when many before him had failed to do so. This was not what he had in mind when Merlin had told him about a task for the day, though he supposed this entire endeavour was not what he had pictured when Merlin said he was the son of the late King.

"Because no one has ever needed to do it as much as you do. This is your moment, believe in yourself," Merlin encouraged turning to Arthur, if he couldn't do this then there would be serious problems and Merlin didn't want to think what this would mean for him. He had laid everything on the line to get Arthur to where he was now, he had done things that he'd never thought himself possible of doing but he had done it all to ensure that Arthur made it onto the throne.

"It'd take years of training," Arthur murmured not sure that he could do this, there was nothing special about him and he didn't believe for a moment that he'd be enough to pull out the sword. He had been raised on a farm, he knew nothing of what he was being asked to do and he was learning every day knowing that one wrong step could spell the end for those he loved.

"No. It has to be now," Merlin told him, if it wasn't now then they would not get another chance; Lot was looking for any excuse to undermine and attack them, they needed some security and the people behind Arthur. Morgan might have been out of the country for many years but she was at least acknowledge by Uther at one point in her life as his heir, something that could not be said about Arthur.

"Stop pulling at me and start pushing yourself. You have strength and intelligence but if you won't try, you're not my king and everything will have been for nothing," Merlin stated firmly, the look in his eyes brokering no further argument. He had done everything so far and all he had heard from Arthur was whining, it was time for him to become a King that could stand on his own two feet; someone that the people could admire and follow.

* * *

Watching from the base of the waterfall while Kay helped Arthur propel himself up the rock face of the waterfall, Evienne felt ill-at-ease with the laughing that Arthur let out as he was pulled up the rocks towards the top. News would no doubt spread of what was happening here and she doubted that it would be very long before they had an audience; she wouldn't be surprised if Merlin had planned it that way.

Leontes and Merlin were just behind her and they had already been joined by a local who looked rather displeased with the idea that Arthur was using rope to make his way up the rocks. His grumble about cheating was quickly dismissed by Merlin, though Evienne doubted anyone would care should Arthur fail to pull the sword out; it would just be another failed attempt in people's eyes.

"Prepare the beacon," Merlin ordered once Arthur started to near the top, he didn't look to Leontes as the man behind them stated that it would be a waste of wood since Arthur would not get the sword. The curse word that Merlin used made Evienne snort, she glanced back at him not sure if she should be amused by his choice of words or not; she found herself slightly agreeing with the local in his assessment of the situation. The sight of Arthur reaching the top made Evienne's stomach turn, the very idea that he was about to attempt this and he was so high off the ground did very little to comfort her especially once he had removed the rope that had pulled him up the cliff.

"I thought you said our priority was to protect the King. I've been on those rocks, you're sending him to his death," Leontes hissed not meaning for his words to reach Evienne, the look of panic on her face filled him with regret. The sword could not be removed, it was impossible and just couldn't be done; this would end in tragedy and he had not thought Merlin would let it get this far.

"He can. It must," Merlin replied quietly, he moved forward to stand away from Leontes his eyes rooted on the scene that was unfolding before him; he believed that Arthur would be the one to finally move the sword. He did not miss Evienne coming to stop next to him for a moment, her face blank as she stared up at the situation that was unfolding before them.

"If my brother dies…" Evienne threatened not entirely sure what she would do, she would make sure that Merlin would suffer for what he had put her family through if this ended in tears. Slowly more people started to arrive as Arthur made his way towards the sword, Kay's calls of encouragement were the only thing that could be heard as he crawled his way up the face of the waterfall to the sword.

Evienne's heart pounded in her chest barely even hearing Leontes come to stand beside her as Arthur started to reach for the sword; her hand moving to grab onto Leontes's without even having to think about it. Arthur jumped to reach the sword and clinging onto it at the top of the waterfall as he made the final steps to pull himself up; he held onto the sword and started to pull yet it didn't seem to want to move.

He glanced back down to the people below all of them watching as he tried to do the impossible with Merlin's words ringing in his ears; he slowly turned back to the sword realising just what he needed to do. Grasping the hilt of the sword with both of his hands, he pushed down on it before hesitating for a moment and pulling up on the sword which allowed it to break free of the stone.

The people below all stared up in amazement at seeing the sword move, their faces turning to ones of joy for a moment before Arthur started to fall backwards over the falls. Evienne wasn't even sure if she screamed, surging forward as Arthur plummeted to the water below; Leontes just grabbing on to her and holding her back as Arthur hit the rocks on the way down.

Suddenly everyone burst into movement, Leontes charging into the waters to pull Arthur from the depths just as Queen Igraine and Ector arrived at the scene and raced to the waters edge. Evienne didn't even hesitate to join Kay and Ector running into the water to help Leontes pull Arthur out; Igraine following just as quickly calling for her son.

They dragged him onto the shower, relief filling each of them at the sight of Arthur breathing; Merlin moving for the sword that Arthur had pulled and ordered for the beacons to be lit to signal the new King had come.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	8. Recovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Recovery.**

Tending to Arthur while he remained unconscious, Evienne couldn't shake the fear that she had felt watching him fall; he was lucky to be alive and she didn't know what they all would have done if he had died. Squeezing her eyes shut at the mere thought of what might have happened if Arthur had died on his fools errand for Merlin; she would have had to deal with the fact that the throne would go to Morgan after all she had done to her family.

The woman would have sort to punish those who had sided with Arthur and Evienne could not imagine that Lot would be kind to them either with his desires for control over the Kingdom. There could be no losing now and when Arthur awoke, his coronation was already planned by Merlin; people were flocking to the castle wanting to see the man that had pulled the sword from the stone.

Her father and the Queen had since retired for the night on Merlin's orders, however Evienne couldn't bring herself to do so; she wanted to make sure her brother would be alright. There would come a time when things would be different, that she was sure but for now she wanted to do her part; she did not know what the future might hold for them all.

With Arthur now being King it would fall to him to arrange her marriage not their father, she did not think her hand would fetch that high a price but she could not shake the feeling that she would make a political match for Arthur's sake. The room was dark and Evienne was thankful for the quiet, it allowed her to think and she doubted that she would get much time to do so now that Arthur was fighting for his throne. Morgan and Lot would no doubt know that he had pulled the Sword of Mars from the stone, they would see that Arthur would not go easily and people would fight for him now.

The sound of the door opening snapped her from her thoughts and she peered back over her shoulder to see Kay entering the room; she turned back to Arthur as she wiped his head with a damp cloth. Neither sibling spoke as Kay approached the bed, he took a seat on the opposite side of the bed and stared down at their brother lost in his own thoughts.

"I always wondered why he got away with so much," Kay whispered, his words soft in the dark room and his face betrayed none of the turmoil that filled him inside. He couldn't help but think back to a simpler time when the three of them had been children on the farm; a time before Evienne was sent away to learn skills that would help her find a good husband when the time was right.

"I always thought it was because he was the second son. There was so much expected of us, yet he could do no wrong," Kay continued with a shake of his head, it seemed so obvious now that it was because Arthur was truly the son of a King but back then he had thought of every reason why he was allowed to do as he pleased. He had been the one that had been taught how to run the farm, trained to read and write; their parents telling him that it was important that he learn them skills.

Arthur had joined him in those lessons but they had not been as firm on him about his education nor his chores when they were expected to help out on the farm. Evienne had joined them to an extent, being educated by their mother more since her role would be completely different; she had learnt household management and was expected to practice her needle work.

"He never saw it that way. We were equals to him," Evienne replied with a smile, it had been Arthur that had started to teach her archery despite not being good at it himself. He had insisted upon it even sneaking away with her to practice until Kay had found out and joined them; both brothers wanting her to have some way to defend herself should she ever have the need to do so.

Snorting in amusement, Kay nodded his head recalling all the trouble that Arthur used to get them into; he was always right there with them when they were in trouble taking the blame more often than not. It seemed like a lifetime ago when things had been that simple, now they were fighting for a throne and Kay feared that the worst was yet to come for the three of them.

They'd already lost their mother and he didn't wish to bury anyone else he cared about so soon; he doubted that Lot or Morgan would take it easy on them.

* * *

Gasping awake Arthur tried to figure out where he was, the last thing he recalled was climbing to get the sword; he moved quickly to sit up and gasped in pain, his eyes catching on his arm where had been splinted. Reaching back, Arthur pressed fingers to the back of his head and wince before pulling his hand back to find blood there; he frowned a little trying to work out what had happened to him.

"Hello, you had a fall," Merlin greeted from across the room, his voice quiet as not to disturb the other occupants and he stared at Arthur who jumped slightly at his greeting before looking even more confused. Climbing down from his position by the window, Merlin didn't break eye contact with the young man until he peeked to either side of his bed to find Kay and Evienne by his side.

"Did I do it?" Arthur asked softly, he didn't move in his bed and knew that once his siblings were awake then he would have to deal with their fussing; he couldn't imagine that they'd let him live this down. They'd been through enough in the past week and it didn't seem to be getting any better, he was sure his near death would have only reminded them of what had happened to their mother.

"Do what?" Merlin questioned not giving anything away, he made his way closer to Arthur's bed seeing the disappointment appear on his face before reaching for the Sword of Mars that had been propped up against the wall and revealing it to him. A smile appearing on his face as he confirmed that Arthur had done it, his plan had worked just like he had hoped it would; the people would rally for their new King.

"You were extraordinary," Merlin told him, he offered the sword out for Arthur to take from him knowing that it rightfully belonged to him just as he had planned it to. He watched as Arthur lifted his hand to take the moss-covered hilt of the sword before he lifted the blade from Merlin's hands; his blue eyes glued to the sword in wonder.

A laugh falling from his lips before he could stop it, Arthur couldn't believe that he had done it; it had been him that had pulled the sword of legend from its place and he'd done it by himself. His laugh seemed to wake up the other two inhabitants of his room and it was Kay that greeted him first; shoving back his chair as he did so and pulling Arthur into a hug.

"Don't ever scare us like that again," Kay scolded him, he gently punched Arthur in the shoulder before stepping back so that Evienne could hug him; he stared at his brother not knowing what he would ever do without him. Arthur might have been a pain but Kay knew that without him that they'd all be lost, he didn't care what might become of the Kingdom knowing it would fall to Morgan; he feared how he would carry on knowing he'd failed as a big brother. He and Evienne had always been around to look out for him, they'd always had each other's backs and for them to nearly lose Arthur like that had been scary enough for Kay.

"I'm glad you're okay," Evienne whispered into Arthur's ear while she hugged him, she could not believe that he had woken after what had happened; for a moment there she had been convinced that he was done for. He'd hit his head on the way down and despite Leontes pulling him from the water, it had seemed like they might already be too late; she didn't even want to witness anything like that again.

"We must not keep the crowds waiting, they are all desperate to see their new King," Merlin stated knowing that they could not delay, there were many that had gathered to see Arthur. They needed to build on what Arthur had already done, they had no time especially since Lot would likely be planning his next move; he'd given them five days to grieve and now he would strike.

Arthur nodded his head and gingerly climbed from his bed, he winced as he moved and was grateful that Kay was there to help him to his feet. Evienne excused herself knowing that Kay and Merlin could handle things from here, she had no intentions of seeing her brother naked and she was sure that a fresh change of clothes would be in order here.

It would fall to her to inform their father and Queen Igraine that Arthur had awoken before the news spread in other ways; he was to meet with his adoring public afterall. Then would come planning their next move, Lot was going to attack and they would need to be ready or face losing before the war for the throne was truly begun; they would make him pay for what he had done to their mother.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	9. Arthur's Coronation

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Arthur's Coronation.**

"I can't believe we get to see a King being crowned," Dindrane whispered standing next to Evienne in an alcove, she was in awe of all of this and the throne room looked like it was packed to burst after barely a day of preparation for the big event. It was a great honour to be in such a position and she doubted that many people would forget this day; even if it had been tainted slightly with the warning that had come from Morgan.

The woman had rode into the castle gates that afternoon and announced that Lot was preparing to attack a day early because Arthur had pulled the sword from the stone. Merlin having ordered the knights to ensure that every part of the castle was preparing for such an attack, he wasn't going to allow anything to put a stop to Arthur's coronation.

Evienne nodded her head, her eyes sweeping the room almost expecting the fighting to start at any moment; she would not put it past Lot to strike during the ceremony itself when they were all distracted.

"My Lady," Leontes greeted bowing his head to Evienne making Dindrane grin before she excused herself, she flashed Evienne a knowing look as she went; she had noticed how much time her friend was spending with the knight. A part of her giddy at the idea that perhaps a romance could occur between the two of them, that perhaps Leontes would sweep her friend off her feet when all the fighting was done.

"I am sure that I asked you to call me my name," Evienne teased softly, she looked up at him knowing that she was no more a lady than he was a lord so she could not be addressed as such. A smile forming on her face as he blushed at her reminder that she had already told him to call her Evienne; despite the fact that she was his King's sister.

"I wish for you to have this. Should the need arise for such an item this evening," Leontes stated holding out the dagger that he had to offer her, his eyes searching her face for a moment before he was called. He glanced towards one of his companions and sighed knowing that he had a job to do, the ceremony would take place soon and there were still checks that needed to be made.

"Thank you," Evienne told him grateful for the dagger, she could not imagine how she would have to use it but she knew that it would be helpful should the castle be attacked in one way or another. Watching Leontes depart, Evienne made her way over to where her father and Arthur were waiting for the ceremony to start; she hide the dagger knowing that it would be better out of sight at least for now.

"Arthur make me your champion, make me your champion and I will find Lot and avenge the death of your mother, for our family and country," Ector begged his son, his hands resting on his shoulders and knowing that he would make Lot pay for what he had done. He could not imagine how Gwendolen had suffered in her final days, to be murdered before her children and to be robbed of the chance to see her son crowned King.

Looking over his father's shoulder, Arthur could see the look of utter horror that Evienne had on her face at the idea; he didn't think their father had realised that she was close enough to hear them now. However, before Arthur had the chance to respond there was a cry from the crowd and Arthur turned to see Merlin beside the throne holding the Sword of Mars for the crowd to see. There were cheers as he held it high and he knew that now was not the time for him to discuss this; it was time for his coronation.

"We pledge our alliance to the King of all Britons, the one who removed the sword of the Gods," Merlin cried making the people cheer, the sword held high in the air had been cleaned slightly after spending centuries covered in moss and the like. There was a feeling in the air that none of them could describe, a feeling that seemed to draw each one of them in as the people cheered for their new King.

"I present to you, your undoubted King," Merlin stated climbing down from the platform where the throne had been placed, Merlin held the sword in his hands and pointed it towards Arthur making everyone turn to him. Taking a deep breath, Arthur moved towards Merlin followed by his family and then several of the knights; he walked through the parted crowd all who stared at him as he passed each of them.

Climbing the platform alone, Arthur looked around at the crowd taking it all in unable to believe that they had all come here just for him; everyone's eyes were upon him now and he could only imagine what they thought of him. Slowly kneeling down before the priest that had joined him a top of the platform, Arthur lowered his head trying to not let his nervousness show; he didn't wish to mess this up after everything that he had done to get here.

"Will you solemnly swear to rule the peoples of this realm according to the laws and customs and cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?" the priest asked looking down upon the new King, there was silence about the room and Arthur knew they were all watching him. Everyone was dressed in their finery for his moment, they had come here because of him and he could only hope that he would do them the justice that they deserved.

"Will you maintain the laws of God and the true profession of the gospel?" the priest continued upon Arthur's agreement, he moved to reach for the crown that had once belonged to Uther. He held it above Arthur's head and slowly started to lower it towards his head, a new era would begin and the hurts of the past could be forgotten in time.

"With this crown I anoint you, King of the Britons. Arise King Arthur," the priest stated placing the crown atop of Arthur's head and finally allowing him to rise again; he was King now and no one could deny him that. The people cheered as Arthur rose back to his feet, a smile set upon his face and he could not imagine a greater moment than this; his family looked proud of him and he prayed that he should never let them down.

"When I hear of Kings, I think of warriors coming to the throne through slaughter. I am not that person, but I have known loss at the hands of those men," Arthur stated looking around the room, his eyes taking in each and every person that had come to watch him crowned for as far as he could see.

"I am something new. Standing here before you, I realise that. I know that I carry your hope in me and I will establish here at Camelot, a new way of ruling for you the people," Arthur announced, his heart pounding in his chest and he swore that he would not allow his power to go to his head that he would never become a King like Lot.

"Everything I am. I owe to my family, not just my bloodline but those who raised me and a country is nothing if not a family," Arthur said feeling pride, he wished so that his mother could be here with him now so that she could see this moment. He prayed that she was watching over them all in heaven and that she would always do so; he wanted to make her proud after how she had suffered because of him.

"So, I call upon my father, my brother and my sister to join me here," Arthur summoned, he had thought about this and he did not care what people would think of his decision. There was a sense of unease for a moment as Ector, Kay and Evienne moved to join him upon the platform; he smiled warmly at them knowing that they were probably just as confused as others in the crowd.

"Without my brother's guidance I would not be the man that I am and I demand that he apply his stewardship to all the realm. My brother, Kay, Marshall of England," Arthur announced moving to take the Sword of the Gods and smiling to Kay who looked at him in wonder. There were cheers at the appointment and Kay gladly took the sword that Arthur offered to him, the largest smile on his face that Arthur had ever seen and he moved to hug his brother.

"My sister has always been the moral compass in my life. I could not imagine not having her by my side and helping make our country great. I appoint her to the position as one of my most trusted advisors," Arthur continued proudly, he was sure that with her aid that they could change things for the better; her advice had always been invaluable to him when they were younger. It was an unusual position for a woman to hold but surely if Igraine could add her input then Evienne could be allowed to do so; it would be better to listen to more people.

"And every King needs his Champions and, on my coronation, I choose my father, Ector. There is no greater man but also Leontes to whom I owe my life," Arthur said ignoring the look that Evienne offered him. He knew that she would not approve of their father being made a champion but he would not deny him the chance to avenge their mother.

"This is not my country, it is ours. I am Arthur Pendragon and I am proud to be your King," Arthur stated to thunderous applause.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


	10. The Fall of King Lot

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the Camelot TV Series.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Fall of King Lot****.**

The beating of the drums and the revelry around her did little to sooth Evienne and her concerns for what Arthur might have just done by naming their father as his Champion; he was not a young man anymore and fighting Lot could cost him his life. They had already lost their mother and Evienne did not desire to find herself an orphan, she was eighteen and still felt that there was much for her to learn.

Her brothers and father were distracted with their own celebrating and Evienne doubted that they had thought much about what was to come; she slowly turned from the celebrations wanting a moment to herself. The music was aloud and the cheerful atmosphere all felt a bit much for her, Evienne could no longer bare it and used the distraction to slip from the gathering unnoticed.

Slowly the music seemed to grow quieter and soon Evienne found herself standing on the battlements, the music only a whisper and she closed her eyes relishing in the silence. The cool evening breeze was welcoming and Evienne almost wished that she had come sooner, the silence allowed her to gather her thoughts and the ache with in chest seemed to ease.

Her mother should have been here tonight, it would have made her proud to see Arthur crowned King and her children united for the good of the Kingdom; instead, she lay upon a hill in the cold ground where she had been buried. Squeezing her eyes tight, Evienne struggled to stop the tears as she thought of the fight she had with her mother; their final moments together and how she had been dragged from their home.

Evienne had been angry that her brothers had left her behind, no mention of their wish for her to follow them and the fact that her parents had lied to them for all those years. Now she would never get to say how sorry she was or have her mother be there when she married, her mother was meant to be her guide and she was a woman now who had no such thing. The sound of someone approaching made Evienne quickly reach up and using her sleeve wipe away those tears that had escaped; she stared ahead trying to act like all was well.

"It's impolite to sneak up on someone," Evienne noted, she did not turn to speak with the person and she had a good idea on who it was; she could not help but wonder why they had come after her instead of enjoying the celebrations. There was much to celebrate afterall and if Merlin was correct then it would be her brother that ruled all of Britain and brought about a new age of peace.

"I am only doing as my King commanded of me, my Lady," Leontes replied moving to stand beside her, he looked out of the battlement that faced the ocean and found that there was little to see in the dark. They could hear the crashing of the waves below from here and Leontes had to admit that it was rather peaceful out here especially against the revel that was happening inside the castle.

"And what has my brother commanded this time?" Evienne replied with a roll of her eyes, a spark of anger ignited at the mention of Arthur; how could he be so stupid to allow their father to be champion when he would get himself killed. He was no young warrior anymore, he would be a far better advisor to him than she would and Evienne feared that his desire for revenge would led to his death.

Leontes smiled at the annoyance in her voice, he had been an only child himself and he had always wished for a sibling; the closeness between Arthur and his adopted siblings was something that he had long desired. It pleased him that his new King had not cast aside his family, they had raised him and where all that he had known for most of his life before discovering that he was Uther's son and the heir to the throne.

"He worries for you, he asked me to protect you," Leontes told her softly, he turned to face her and eyed the expression that she wore on her face. He did not blame her for being upset that Arthur had named her father as his Champion, he could not fault the man for wishing to avenge his wife's death when she had been so cruelly taken from him.

If it were him then he would desire the same, he would stop at nothing to avenge his love and he would not rest until that person had been brought to justice for their actions and the life that they had taken. Glancing at Leontes, Evienne could not help the smile that formed upon her face when their eyes met and a blush formed on her face; she quickly looked away from him and stared out at the sea trying to hide the colour that now filled her face.

Her heart pounded in her chest and Evienne was at a loss, she had never felt like this before and she could not quite describe why she such a connection to him. A sudden crash from below caused the two of them to jump and Evienne looked to Leontes before she turned and ran towards where the celebrations were held; she clutched at her skirts so that she did not trip as she ran.

"Circle the King! Protect the King!" Evienne could hear Merlin cry as she hurried down the steps, she came to a stop at the sight of the fleeing peasants that had only moments ago been celebrating. Her eyes swept the fleeing crowd while she tried to spot her father and brothers, people were being slaughtered as they tried to escape by the men that had snuck in. Finally, her eyes landed on Arthur and she moved to make her way towards him only for Leontes to latch on to her; he pulled her back stopping her from rushing into the madness.

"Let me go," Evienne demanded slapping her hands against Leontes's arm as he pulled her away into a cove that was out of sight of the fighting that was going on. The sound of clashing sword rang out and Evienne struggled against him, she had to protect her brothers and she would not leave them to die out there; she pushed her away from her and glared at him.

"I can not keep both of you safe," Leontes told her with a shake of his head, he could not have her charging unprotected into such a fight and keep both her and his King safe as he should do. Only if she stayed here could he protect Arthur, she had the dagger that he had given her and if she stayed out of sight then perhaps, she would escape the slaughter that was just around the corner.

"I shall keep your brother safe, you have my word," Leontes promised her, the clashing of sword against shield reaching them and he pushed her back further into the corner with a meaningful look. His eyes searched her face for a moment longer before he grabbed his sword and took off to protect his King; he would not allow Arthur to fall this day nor would he allow any harm to come to him.

Hands shaking, Evienne reached for the dagger that he had given her that she had hidden on her person; she pressed her back against the wall and prayed that she would have no need to use it as she did not know if she could. The crashing of thunder and the flash of lightening were enough to frighten her, she heard Merlin's call to get Arthur out of the hall and she knew that if they were retreating then she would be able to catch them.

Slipping from her hiding spot, Evienne moved quietly through the darkened halls of the castle; her heart pounding with each step she took and she was careful to make no further noise than needed. Men would not be kind to her, she would have a target on her back just for being Arthur's sister and she could not imagine what she would do if they found her. Suddenly a shadow crossed her path before her and Evienne held her breath fearing that she would be seen, her eyes straining against the darkness and she quickly scurried into the alcove that was nearby when she realised who was before her.

King Lot stalked through the darkness, his sword in his hand and as he searched for Arthur; he would deal with the boy tonight just as he said he would. He came to a stop when he saw a man standing in his way, he eyed him with disinterest before he commanded that he get out of his way and if he did so then he might let him live.

"You don't know who I am do you?" the man asked him, a sword in his hand and he glared at Lot who had dared come here; surely, he must have known that there would be those who sort to kill him. Lot's actions had ruined lives and he had come here with little protection, he would not allow him to hurt anyone else that he cared for and he would avenge his wife.

"I am the man whose wife you killed, the man whose children you left without a mother," Ector spat, he would not allow Lot to get away with what he had done; he had waited long enough for this moment. He cared not if he died and he would not allow Gwendolen's death to go unavenged, he would make Lot suffer for what he had done to her and he would protect their children. If Lot found Arthur then he would kill him for the throne and Ector did not want to even think what would happen to Evienne.

"Tell me the name of the woman you slaughtered," Ector demanded wanting to know if he had even cared enough to learn his wife's name or if he had just killed her to punish Arthur for taking his rightful place. He clutched at his blade and slowly edged towards Lot, he would end this and then Arthur would be secure in his position on the throne; there would be no army if Lot was not commanding them.

"The only thing that matters is that she died, she spent her last hours on her knees," Lot taunted him, he held his two swords in his hands and held them high as Ector charged at him with his blade. A smile on his face knowing that he could best the old man and he would die this day, he did not care who he killed as long as it got him what he desired most; the throne on which that boy now sat.

Their swords clashed and Ector fought with all his might but he was no match for Lot who quickly disarmed him with just one of his blades; Ector's sword disappearing behind the King as he pointed the other at his neck. With a sword to his neck, Ector was moved out of the way and Lot dropped his second blade to the floor and kicked it away before he picked up a spear that was nearby.

He smirked at Ector before throwing his other sword to the ground only for Ector to choose that moment to charge at him; he drove the spear into Ector's gut and stared down at the other man. Ector dropped to his knees and stared up at Lot who demanded that Ector return to his feet, clutching at the spear that was in his gut as he did so and continued to stare at Lot.

"And now you're gonna join her," Lot taunted him, forcing the spear deeper into Ector and through the other side; blood pouring from the man's mouth before a scream from behind him. Turning to see who had screamed, Lot was not expecting the attack that came from behind him and he only caught the frightened look that appeared on Ector's face before something sharp was plunged into his neck.

Ector could only stare at the sight of his daughter, the blade that she had been given by Leontes now sat in Lot's jugular and terror filled him as Lot slowly turned to face Evienne. His hold on the spear released allowing Ector to drop to the floor, his eyes wide and he stared at the woman that had just stabbed him; his hand shaking as he reached up to grasp the blade and pull it from his neck.

Staring at the blade, Lot staggered towards Evienne who stared at him with wide eyes and she staggered back away from him; her eyes flicking from Lot to her father that had now collapsed onto the floor. Raising the blade in the air, Lot reached out and grabbed Evienne knowing that he would make her father suffer before he passed from this world; he had failed to protect his wife and now he could watch his daughter die.

Gathering all her strength, Evienne shoved her hands into Lot's chest and pushed with all her might until he staggered back against the force; he released her and tripped over his own feet. The sickening crunch that his skull made upon hitting the floor made Evienne's stomach twist and she stared at Lot for a moment almost expecting her to attack her. However, there was no movement from the King and Evienne could hear Arthur and Kay's shouts; she snapped out of her stupor and hurried forward to her father's fallen form.

"Father," Evienne whispered reaching out for him, her eyes filled with tears at his bloody form and she knew that this was just what she had feared; that he would die trying to avenge her mother. He smiled weakly at her and slowly reached up to touch her cheek, his lips moving though no words seemed to leave them and slowly his eyes drifted closed; his hand dropping from Evienne's cheek.

"Father," Kay whispered rounding the corner and coming upon the sight of his sister weeping over their father's body, he dropped his sword to the ground and rushed forward just as Arthur appeared. Neither son could believe the sight before them and they did not hesitate to rush to Evienne's side, they should have known that Ector would have gone after Lot by himself to avenge their mother. Kay dropped to his knees beside his sister, his arms quickly reaching for her and he pulled her into his arms as she wept; he squeezed his eyes shut knowing that it would now all fall to him as the eldest son.

Merlin's orders for Lot's body seemed to wash over the siblings while they mourned for their father and it was only Leontes that recognised the blade that was covered in Lot's blood. He turned to look at Evienne as he collected the blade and hid it knowing that he would allow her to grieve for now.

* * *

**Please Comment/Follow/Favourite.**


End file.
